Ancient Egypt
Introductory statement with quote. Introduction is the third culture of the Cultural settlements, introduced to the game on TBA (Beta). Construct Ancient Egypt Settlement buildings and gain their resources to unlock embassy advancements. Finish the settlement by completing all quests to gain unique settlement rewards. This page explains the workings of the quests, embassy advancements and rewards, for information about the settlement and it's buildings check the Ancient Egypt Settlement page. Milestone Rewards Quests Finish all 23 quests presented by Nefertiti to finish the Ancient Egypt Settlement. The quest rewards consist of items for the player's main city, like coins, supplies, Forge Points and Self Aid Kits. And also of rewards for the Egyptian Settlement like Egyptian units and Impediment Removal Items. coins package}} supplies package}} Self-aid Kit}} Forge Points}} coins package and 1 Impediment Removal Item}} Self-aid Kit}} Forge Points}} supplies package}} supplies package and Impediment Removal Item}} Forge Points}} supplies package}} coins package }} Self-aid Kit and Impediment Removal Item}} supplies package}} Self-aid Kit}} Forge Points }} supplies package}} coins package and Impediment Removal Item}} Self-aid Kit}} Forge Points and Impediment Removal Item}} supplies package}} Forge Points }} Embassy Advancements Cultural Goods and Diplomacy Embassy Advancements have to be unlocked in order to build new settlement buildings and to be able to unlock the next advancement. Embassy Advancements can be unlocked by paying a certain amount of cultural goods, while having the requested amount of diplomacy. Although the total amount of cultural goods and the type of goods is the same for every player, the amount of each good can be different. Insert embassy window screenshot. The table below shows the total amount of cultural goods and the possible type of goods needed for each advancement. It can happen that one of the possible goods requires 0 amount and is not shown to the player. The total amount of cultural goods needed to unlock all advancements is TBD. Using Diamonds The section is a copy from Feudal Japan page. To be accordingly updated when the settlement releases. When lacking cultural goods or diplomacy to unlock an advancement, the player can use diamonds. The amount of diamonds needed depends on the amount of cultural goods and diplomacy still needed to unlock the next advancement. Each 1 diplomacy costs 1 diamond, each 1 cultural good costs 5 diamonds. Example: the first advancement costs 10 soy and requires 45 diplomacy, the total diamond cost will be 10*5 + 45 = 95 diamonds. A player has 5 soy in stock and 40 diplomacy in their city, missing 5 soy and 5 diplomacy. This will cost 5*5 + 5 = 30 diamonds to unlock the advancement, plus the 5 soy in stock. The amount of diamonds shown below is the maximum diamond cost for each advancement, when no goods or diplomacy would be used at all. The total cost of all advancements would then be 6,935. Warning: before using diamonds, be aware that when finishing a settlement (or abandoning one), the settlement will be reset and all buildings, goods in stock, advancements and expansions will be lost, including those unlocked with diamonds. Table needs formatting and appropriate infoicons for Cost to Unlock and Diplomacy Needed headings. Production Bonus Cultural goods buildings provide a production bonus. In the first settlement, with each production the player has a chance of 5% to get 4x the amount of goods produced or loot gained from battles. With each finished settlement this percentage will increase by 2%, until 10 settlements are finished, after which it stays at 25%. Settlement Rewards Each finished Ancient Egypt Settlement will provide a different reward for use in your main city. Collect them all to get the strongest buildings and emissaries. Time Rewards When finishing the Ancient Egypt Settlement within a certain time frame, the player will get an additional reward: fragments of the Ancient Obelisk Selection Kit. It takes 15 fragments to obtain the Timeless Dojo Selection Kit, which gives the player a choice between a Ancient Obelisk Level 1 or a Ancient Obelisk Upgrade. *'1st' reward: 9''' Fragments of Ancient Obelisk Selection Kit *'''2nd reward: 4''' Fragments of Ancient Obelisk Selection Kit *'''3rd reward: 2''' Fragment of Ancient Obelisk Selection Kit The player receives '''all three rewards when finishing within the shortest time frame (15 fragments total), the second and third reward when finishing within the second time frame (6 fragments total) and only the third reward for finishing within the last time frame (2 fragments). The player will receive no time reward when finishing after the third time frame. After each finished settlement, the time frame for the next settlement will be shorter. After finishing 10 Ancient Egypt Settlements, the time frame will stay the same for each new Ancient Egypt Settlement. Emissaries When placed in your Town Hall, each emissary provides a unique bonus on top of your regular Town Hall production. The first emissary will become available, along with the first emissary slot, after finishing two Ancient Egypt Settlements. See Also * Cultural Settlements * Ancient Egypt Settlement Category:Cultural Settlements Category:Ancient Egypt